A Quest To Hogwarts
by BloodDarkerThanCrimson
Summary: No summary. Yet.
1. Chapter 1: The Quest

**Hiya out there! This is my first fanfiction, so... good critics should help. No pointing of mistakes, though! English is not my primary language, so don't be too hard to me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters, these worlds both belong to J. K. Rowling, our queen, and Patrick John Riordan, the Troll King. I do own nothing, unlike Moriarty, who apparently have taken a liking at the letters IOU and even carved them into an apple. Anyway, I'm babbling. And so, it begins!**

**Chapter one: The Quest**

******Nico di Angelo, son of Hades**

A boy, wearing an over-all black outfit a stark contrast to his pale olive skin, was sitting idly in his own room in the Underworld. He did not want to spend his time at Camp Half-Blood; demigods stay away from him, except quite a few. He's an outcast. Some people stay away from him, and others mutter behind his back. It's because his father was Hades, the lord of the dead and rules the Underworld. But recently, they had given him some grudging respect after the Titan War. _And_ his father had been proud of him.

He was just relieving these memories when he suddenly realized that he were standing. And he was not in his room. He looked around, and saw that there was a thick mist hanging in the hanging in the air, mingling with the magical Mist.

He saw a woman standing before her. She radiated a power that he did not encounter yet. It was... _magical. _And that was when he knew that she was a goddess. Standing beside her was his father, Hades.

Nico quickly paid his respects and knelt. "Father," he said. "And Lady Hecate. You required me?"

"Obviously," Hades grumbled. Then he straightened and said, "You are here to run an errand for me. And Hecate intended to help you. It matters not; she also had a part in this."

"Like a quest," said the son of Hades slowly.

"Call it what you like," said Hades, frowning, "but I suppose a quest is fitting."

_A quest, _mused Nico. He glanced at Hecate and frowned, _but Lady Hecate sided with Kronos last Titan War._

As if sensing his thoughts, Hecate caught his gaze. "Why not send Percy or Annabeth in this?" he asked aloud.

Hades eyes flashed with annoyance, and Nico's gaze snapped back to his father. "Because your age will be appropriate, but I suppose I'll send Poseidon's spawn with you," said Hades. "And I want my own son to help defeat Tom Riddle, whom I told you, created horcruxes to escape death several times better than Hercules and Sisyphus combined. And mind you, he's a lot of paperwork.

Nico lifted an eyebrow at this, but before he could so much open his mouth, Hecate beat him to it.

"My turn, Lord Hades," Hecate spoke for the first time that evening. "Now, Nico, listen. While we were in England, I blessed a group of mortals. Over the years, they grew up in number. They are called wizard and witches.

"A boy, a mere boy from the line of Salazar Slytherin itself, grew up in an orphanage. Incapable of love because his mother had been deceived by a love potion, he was recognized as a wizard and continued his journey on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He sought after the Dark Arts, and found about the horcruxes. A horcrux is created to split his own soul, which is transferred to an object, killing another man. Unless destroyed, the man who created it will continue to live.

"Tom, for the boy we are talking about is him, created six horcruxes successfully. He gave himself another name, Voldemort. When he heard a prophecy that a boy will kill him in time, he hunted down the boy. He placed a well-aimed Killing Curse on the infant's forehead, but instead of killing the baby, it backfired on him, and reduced as he was, the boy is saved by his mother's love who tried to protect her. It gave the child a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt, which is connected to Voldemort.

"Unbeknownst to him, by hitting Harry, for he was the child of the prophecy, a Killing Curse, he created another horcrux, this time, his soul attached to young Harry Potter. Only Albus, a clever man, had a gist of this.

"Now, you must go to Hogwarts with Jackson and go undercover. You must not tell them your secrets, and if anyone asked from where you came from, say that you attend Delphi Oracle Academy. You two are going to help Harry Potter and his friends.

"But before that, we must discuss the rest of the details with Perseus." Hecate turned to Hades. "Lord Hades?" she inquired.

Without another word, Hades snapped his fingers. A gaping hole opened up at the ceiling and Percy Jackson came falling through.

Surprisingly, he stopped screaming and briefly closed his eyes, as if feeling a sense of déjà vu - which was understandable. Nico flashed back to the before the Titan war - when Persephone gathered the children of the Big Three and gave them a task: to find the sword of Hades.

Percy flipped mid-air so that he will land on his chest. Nico didn't know why - maybe it's the Curse of Achilles thing. He landed with an 'oof!' stood up and brushed the dust off him.

Nico struggled to keep a straight face. Hecate watched with mild interest, and Hades looked extremely bored.

"What?" he glared at them. "Is this some kind of joke?

"No, Perseus," said Hecate smoothly.

That got his attention. Anyone who called him by his full name was either a monster or a god. Or a goddess.

Recognition dawned on his face. Then his face contorted to the last expression Nico hadn't expected - anger. With a start, he suddenly lurched towards Percy to restrain him to stop him from doing anything stupid – not that he needed to. Percy had relaxed his features to a stony mask and bowed stiffly.

"Hecate," he said gruffly. Nico noticed that he didn't use the word _Lady_ as respect. And the fact that he ignored Hades completely.

Hecate raised an eyebrow delicately, like she expected the anger excluding from the older demigod. However, she abruptly got straight to the point. "You," directing her gaze to Percy, "are helping Nico with a quest."

Percy turned to Nico, confusion marring his features. _What? _he mouthed.

_Later,_ he mouthed back.

"So," drawled Percy, drawing out the word,"what is this all about?"

"As I said earlier, you are helping Nico on a quest. Nico will tell you the details later. You two are going to be the exchange students attending Hogwarts –"

Percy snorted, trying unsuccessfully to smother his laughter.

"– School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Like, swish this, swish that, 'Abracadabra!' magic?"

"Stop being so childish," hissed Nico at the corner of his mouth.

Hecate's lip twitched upwards, though her face became grave. "They also can cast spells that can stun and kill you," the goddess said pointedly.

Percy immediately sobered. "Oh," was his only reply.

"Now," said Hecate seriously, "I will send you both back in time with the help of another god."

There were the simultaneous cries of "What?" while Hades himself looked downright bored. (Seriously, this guy ever has been interested in anything?)

"I saw this happen," began Hecate. Her eyes were looking far away, into the past. "I watched them fall as their plan fail to succeed. I was forced to suffer by only watching. Gods, after all, are not supposed to interact directly with mortals. You," she now turned to them, with a stronger voice. "You," she repeated, "are the only ones who can help the oncoming war." She paused, the barest hints of a grin on her delicate features. "You could consider them oncoming when I sent you back in time."

**So… what do you think? Is it okay? Too short? Any suggestions? Again, this is my first fanfiction. If you'll ever go to my profile, you won't see any information about me there. I'm probably too lazy to do it anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sent Back in Time

**So, I got some reviews, favorites and followers. And thanks for wonderful, **_**wonderful**_** Jalene for spurring me on with this fanfic! (She's the best, really.) I'll try my best to make it longer, I swear. And I'll make it simpler, yet complex at the same time to those who are confused... And I'll try my best. But even my best is not simply enough... But here it goes!**

**Thanks to: **_**Raven, Guest, **_**and **_**Ghost never die.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.**

-—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— -

Chapter 2: Sent Back in Time

Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon

"So," started Hecate. "I'll borrow your weapons-"

"Wait," interrupted Percy, the clueless one as always. "What're we gonna do?"

Hecate arched an eyebrow at him. "You will help Harry James Potter, and as much as I wanted to tell you what will happen, as I said, a god or goddess cannot interfere with mortals. However, they can send instruments like you heroes to help them, and that's why you are most important. I will expect to tell Nico the additional details and background story about wizards and their world to you later," she said at them with mixed expressions: newfound respect, appraisal and the way he looks at Percy. Was that_ pity_? Will something bad happen?

"Get on with it," muttered Nico impatiently, oblivious to the goddess masked expression. Apparently, she had hid it skillfully.

Percy shot a look and rolled his eyes at Nico, who shrugged. He handed over Riptide while Nico unsheathed his Stygian iron sword, the darkness thick around it, shifting restlessly.

Hecate took the pen first. She chanted in Ancient Greek, and a bright glow surrounded the goddess. Percy tried to follow the words, but it was too fast and too ancient for him or Nico to understand.

The chanting ceased, and Hecate handed Riptide back to him. Percy took it gingerly, holding it close to his chest as if he was cradling a baby. He turned it over, uncapped, swung it experimentally and capped it back, but it looked the same. The only difference is the magical aura that seemed to surround it.

Percy looked up just in time to see the goddess hand back Nico's wicked black sword. He leaned forward eagerly. "What did you do?" he asked.

Hecate snatched Nico's sword and grasped the hilt. It shrunk right in front of their eyes until she was holding a black wooden stick, much like the color of the sword Nico was examining earlier.

"This," Hecate waved the stick around, "is a wand. Ash, thirteen-and-a-half inches, nice and supple, with the core of a Thestral hair. Use it wisely, for it is the second wand with the unusual core. The first is the Elder Wand." Hecate smile somewhat wryly. "I'm sure you knew about the three mortals, or wizards, whom Death gave the three Hallows." She handed him the wand.

Nico nodded, pale and wide-eyed. The moment he touched it, the shadows around them thickened and the throne room's temperature seemed to drop a little.

Before Percy could ask what that part with Thanatos meant, the goddess pried away Riptide from his hands.

Hecate uncapped it first, grasped the hilt, and it shrunk into a wand, though it was somewhat different than what Nico holds. Instead of black, it was sea green, and it was glowing, a pale gold, like Anaklusmos.

"Yours," Hecate nodded to Percy and smiled proudly, "holly, twelve inches long, unyielding, with the core of a fused mermaid's hair and phoenix feather. One of my own experiments. Try it."

She handed back the wand to Percy, who swished it down. He felt something flow to his hands, and realized with a thrill that it was _magic. _All humans, after all, have magic. It was locked away in the deepest recesses of the mind, thus, the humans cannot use it out of skills. Only a magical object, like a wand, that the magic will remember itself, making itself known. Water, sea water spouted from the wand, and the air suddenly smelled of a cool sea breeze.

"Cool," whispered the awed boy.

"Lady Hecate, how do we do it?" inquired Nico, the inquisitive one.

"Willpower," stated Hecate simply. If you truly know your weapon, call for it. Will it to change to your sword."

They both closed their eyes and concentrated. The son of Hades took a little longer, perhaps not forming a true bond with his Stygian sword.

"It takes practice," the goddess of Mist mildly, and then the corner of her lip twitched up. "Though I am pretty sure you will learn quickly."

They both nodded enthusiastically.

"Now, you must find and join the Order of the Phoenix, who was lead by Albus Dumbledore, its founder. The name is Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place."

"Sounds like your place, Nico. A grim, old place."

The pale boy elbowed his cousin in the ribs to shut up. That was his mistake. He completely forgot about that his cousin has the Achilles curse. His elbow bounced away from the skin, stinging. He rubbed his elbow, as if it would take away the sting, glaring upon his cousin, while Percy was grinning smugly down at him.

"If one asked for one, the password is 'Old magic remember me," Hecate continued. "When you will need money for the school, your vault in Gringotts bank is number 349, and the goblins will require this." She handed them a golden key out of her robes. "That will give you access to the vault. At Hogwarts, I will lower Percy to fifth year, considering that he needed to be in sixth year now, and I will accelerate Nico from third to fifth year."

"Unfair," muttered the green-eyed boy, while the dark brown-eyed boy just smirked at his cousin's comment.

"It is entirely appropriate," said Hecate, amused. "Harry is also in fifth year himself."

"Keep your powers and parentage a secret for as long as you can," she warned then, her demeanor abruptly darkening. "The three, namely Harry, Hermione and Ron, will be suspicious of you two, especially you, son of Hades." She jerked her head towards Nico, who nodded warily.

"Now you must shadow travel away, young demigods. But before that, do you have anything to pack, my dears?" She smiled faintly.

Nico made a move to gather his energy to shadow-travel, but his father's voice stopped him.

"No need. I have already prepared them." He waved a hand, and a ghost floated up to them carrying two pitch-black bags.

"That's a nice change, you know," mused Percy as he accepted his bag. "This, helping us, especially me."

Hades glowered down at him, but then he wearily sighed. He stood up regally, but something changed in his demeanor. He looked like more content now after the war, something that Hades really tried to hide.

The god strode up to Percy, and his obsidian eyes seemed to say, _Follow me_. Percy had no choice but to follow the god out of earshot of the other occupants of the room.

"What—" he began, but faltered when the god held up a hand. The god's eyes darkened for a moment, before he finally choose to speak.

"This wears down my pride," Hades grumbled to himself, and stood up straighter, turning serious and deliberate. "I only ask for one thing in return, Jackson," he growled. Percy settled upon silence, so the god continued.

"I entrust you my son, Nico. Come back unscathed, and I may be grateful for your existence." He paused, seemingly to gather his own thoughts. "From what I have collected from Hecate, there will be an oncoming war. She didn't say what will be the outcome…"

Percy sensed the god's reluctance, and claimed it as his cue. "I will protect Nico with my own life," he promised the god solemnly.

"Better you will, Jackson."

When they came back to the others, Nico sent him a concerned look, but Percy waved it away with a casual shrug and grinned. But as he did so, he sensed that Nico had an _enlightening_ conversation with the goddess, judging by the thin lips and the creased eyebrows. The demigod raised an inquiring eyebrow, but Nico responded in the way Percy had: shrugged, and waved a dismissive hand at him.

"So, you ready?" asked Nico as the older demigod reached him, slinging the backpack across his back.

"Wait." Then he made out something that surprised the inhabitants of the throne room—and even himself. He bowed to the goddess of magic and knelt to Lord Hades.

There was a collective intake of breath. After all, Percy Jackson was famous for annoying attitude and his non-existent respect for some of the gods and goddesses.

The demigod stood up rapidly, turned his back on the two divine beings, and muttered lowly for only Nico to hear, "Let's get out of here."

The younger demigod was trying to fight away a smile, Percy knew. He scowled at Nico, who turned away to the other direction to grin.

"Are you ready?" asked the son of Poseidon, a grin starting to grow on his face.

The son of death nodded firmly. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Be warned though," the goddess said ever so softly that Percy strained his ears to hear the words. "Take heed, because you must give up and sacrifice one thing: half of your greatness it will be."

"What?" asked Percy, grabbing onto Nico's arm to shadow-travel

"It is a costly thing for me, my dear demigod," the goddess whispered, lifting up her arms, to prepare for her incantation, "a costly thing to guide time itself."

"I'm going to shadow-travel now," warned Nico. Hecate tilted her head in acknowledgement. The shadows condensed around them, and in a matter of seconds, they were surrounded—

—the goddess of magic was chanting again from the background, Percy dimly thought—

—there was only darkness, _darkness_, _unending darkness_—

—how long, _how much longer will it last? _It seemed like forever—

—and then they were gone.

-—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— - -—≈^≈— -

Percy lost track of time, lost his consciousness, lost his senses, lost _everything._

And it all came crashing back. He was aware of the cleaner, fresher air around them, he was able to hear the quiet breathing of his cousin, he can hear the quiet rustle of the trees swaying to the occasional breeze.

Nico was passed out on the pavement beside him, mouth slightly open, breathing even. Probably from exhaustion or Hecate's magic, or maybe both. They've landed on a dark street, a number for each house decipherable in the dark.

With a groan, he propped himself in one elbow and sat up. He looked at his surroundings. It was nighttime, the random objects casting sinister shadows upon the street. He observed the numbers for each house. Number Eleven's windows are brightly lit, while Number Thirteen's windows are not. He couldn't find Number Twelve anywhere.

He shook Nico's shoulder. "Hey, wake up, you sleepy head," he whispered. He didn't know why he lowered his voice; it just felt right, what's with the creepy whole house-missing thing.

The younger demigod groaned something unintelligible and rolled over, but didn't wake up.

Percy rolled his eyes at his cousin, though he knew that Nico can't see him. They were doing _fantastic_ already.

He slung one of Nico's arms across his shoulders and started half-carrying and half-dragging towards in-between Number Eleven and Number Thirteen. It felt like the right thing to do, natural instinct, he supposed.

Sure enough, a house sprung between the two houses. The occupants of the houses didn't seem to notice that a house just made itself an appearance between them. _Magic_.

He twisted the doorknob, but it didn't budge. He opted for knocking instead, but before he could, out of nowhere, a voice suddenly boomed, "What is the password, half-blood?"

Percy had jumped back, pen in right hand, the other struggling to hold Nico upright when the disembodied voice spoke. However, he relaxed his stance when he realized that it was only asking for a password.

"Old magic remember me," said Percy.

The door swung open of its own accord. A woman was already beyond the threshold, a motherly figure who looked alarmed to see a disheveled boy and another who was unconscious. Percy saddened at the thought of his own mother in their apartment. He didn't even have the chance to say goodbye to her.

"Come in, come in," she urged him, breaking him out of his own thoughts. "What happened to him?"

He glanced at Nico's sleeping form. "He passed out from exhaustion, I guess. Travelling too much." He shook his head, a wry smile on his face. "I've been taking care of him ever since." He didn't say that _ever since _was actually just a few seconds ago. He laid down Nico on a couch.

The woman nodded several times. "Molly Weasley. Names? Do you want anything?"

"Percy, and his name is Nico." He smiled. "And water would just be fine, thank you. And oh," he remembered suddenly, "Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes?" she acquired with a warm smile. "What do you want?"

"Well… I'm just asking what date it is."

If Mrs. Weasley looked puzzled, she hid it. "It's August 7, 1995, my dear."

"Oh," he said softly in realization. So, Hecate had been right. They were sent back in time. He didn't notice Mrs. Weasley leave the room to go get the glass of water, so wrapped up in his own thoughts.

Mrs. Weasley frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked apprehensively.

The son of the sea god shook his head. "Nothing," he murmured distractedly, taking a huge gulp of water that had been handed to him.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips, obviously concerned, but she let the matter go. "There's a spare room upstairs, third floor, fourth room to the right. You two could share it, and if you're hungry, you can go downstairs to the kitchens. Kreacher would be there for you, though you should ask nicely of him."

Percy nodded, thoughts far away from the conversation, and carried the younger demigod up the stairs.

-—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—-

Mrs. Weasley hadn't told him that there would only be one bed and a chair. He chose the chair instead, and settled Nico on the bed. He dragged the chair towards the only window in the room.

He swept the curtains, filling the room with the silvery moonlight. The waxing moon high above was shining brightly, spilling the town below with its lovely glow. He slid open the window. He ducked his head and settled his arms on the window sill.

The street beneath them was silent, no sign of a car or even the occasional people milling around. He had grown accustomed with the busy streets of New York, the city that never sleeps, even at night.

And even if he didn't want it, his thoughts made a darker turn. They were in another war. Another freaking _war_. The only difference is it's another place, another time, another race. Wizards. And there would always be casualties, right?

He glanced at Nico, sleeping soundly on the bed. He had promised, hadn't he? He promised Hades that Nico would make it out. Alive. And no, he wouldn't let him die, even if the last thing he'll ever do.

-—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—- -—≈^≈—-

**And… I'm finished! Thank you for the views, the followers, the favorites, and especially, the reviews again.**

**Hey, and is the Line Break is okay? Good?**

_**~BloodDarkerThanCrimson **_**out.**


End file.
